Tarzán (película)
Tarzán es una película estadounidense de animación tradicional, del año 1999, dirigida por Chris Buck y Kevin Lima. la trigésima séptima función animada en el Canon Animado de Disney. Fue producido por Walt Disney Feature Animation y lanzado a los cines por Walt Disney Pictures y Buena Vista Pictures Distribution el 18 de junio de 1999.Se basa en la novela Tarzan of the Apes de Edgar Rice Burroughs Tarzán se considera el último éxito importante de la taquilla de Disney Renaissance antes de la declinación del estudio en el temprano a mediados de los 2000 (conocido a veces como la Segunda Edad Oscura de Disney). Argumento Tarzan, es un niño que junto a su familia naufragan en la costa de África. Para sobrevivir se internan en la jungla, donde sus padres construyen una casa en lo alto de un árbol. Mientras, una manada de gorilas, entre ellos Kerchak (el macho dominante) y Kala cuidan a su pequeño bebe gorila, pero es asesinado por un leopardo, por lo cual Kerchak queda muy afectado. El mismo leopardo, también asesina a los padres de Tarzan, pero no descubre a Tarzán, dejándolo solo. Kala escucha los llantos de Tarzan, lo rescata y lo adopta como su hijo, pero Kerchak lo rechaza. Pasan los años, y Tarzan va buscando ser aceptado por Kerchak sin resultado alguno, y se va dando cuenta que es diferente a los demás simios. Buscando su identidad, se encuentra con los exploradores británicos, el Profesor Porter, su hija Jane Porter (los cuales investigaban la vida de los gorilas en su territorio) guiados por Clayton, Tarzán se enamora a primera vista de Jane. Ellos lo descubren y dándose cuenta de su situación, le enseñan a comportarse como un humano, ganándose su confianza. Llega el momento de regresar al Reino Unido, y Tarzan le pide a Jane quedarse, ésta, confundida, no puede contestar. Clayton, a su vez, le pide a Tarzan que le enseñe donde habitan los gorilas, con ocultas intenciones siniestras, a cambio de que Jane se quede, Tarzan acepta, pero cae en una trampa. La difícil situación se resuelve gracias a que Tarzan protege a su manada, ganándose la aceptación de "su padre" Kerchak. Al final, Jane y su padre se quedan con Tarzan en la selva, aceptando vivir al más puro estilo de la selva. Personajes * [[Tarzán (personaje)|'Tarzán']]: El protagonista de la película. Siendo un bebé, él y sus padres naufragaron en las costas de África, viéndose obligados a abandonar su barco subsistir en medio de la selva. Sin embargo los padres de Tarzán son devorados por un leopardo llamado Sabor, Tarzán es encontrado y criado por una manada de gorilas.( Glen Keane sirvió como animación de supervisión para Tarzán como un adulto, mientras que John Ripa animó a Tarzán como bebé y niño. John Ripa estudió los movimientos de los jóvenes chimpancés para utilizarlos en la animación de Tarzan). * [[Jane Porter|'Jane Porter:']]' '''una excéntrica, amable e inteligente joven inglesa de 18 años que llega a África en una expedición para investigar a los gorilas junto a su padre. Ella es la primera del grupo que encuentra a Tarzán. (Ken Duncan sirvió como el animador de supervisión para Jane. Muchos de los manierismos y características del conductor fueron incorporados en la animación de Jane. La escena donde Jane describe el encuentro con Tarzán por primera vez con su padre y Clayton fue improvisada por Driver, resultando en Ken Duncan animando una de las más largas escenas de animación registradas. La escena tardó 7 semanas en animar y 73 pies de película). * [[Kala|'Kala']]: la madre adoptiva de Tarzán. Es una gorila y compañera de Kerchak. Ambos tuvieron un hijo el cual fue asesinado por Sabor, un violento leopardo. Mientras caminaba por un gran árbol, Kala oye los llantos de un bebé, al encontrarlo y ver que no hay nadie cuidándolo, finalmente decide adoptarlo, aunque Tarzán no es aceptado por su pareja. (Russ Edmonds fue el animador supervisor de Kala). * [[Kerchak|'Kerchak']]: Compañero de Kala y el líder de la manada de gorilas. Kerchak quedó muy apenado y cuando Kala adoptó a un bebé humano que encontró abandonado, Kerchak se niega a aceptarlo entre los suyos y cómo su hijo. (Bruce W. Smith fue el animador supervisor de Kerchak). * [[Clayton|'Cecil Clayton']]: un inteligente y suave aunque arrogante y traicionero cazador de 42 años que sirve de guía y guardaespaldas de los Porter en su búsqueda. (Randy Haycock sirvió como animador de supervisión para Clayton, y basó su diseño de Clark Gable y otras estrellas de los años 30 y 40). * '''Profesor Archimedes Q. Porter:' el padre de tamaño pequeño de Jane y biólogo excéntrico. (Dave Burgess fue el animador supervisor de Porter. Esta fue la voz final de Hawthorne actuando antes de su muerte en 2001). * [[Terk|'Terk']]' (abreviatura de Terkina, una feminización de Terkoz)': La mejor amiga de Tarzán, una gorila inteligente, enérgica y cómica. Ella es también la sobrina de Kala, haciendo de ella prima de Tarzán. (Michael Surrey fue el animador supervisor de Terk). * [[Tantor|'Tantor']]: un elefante paranoico y mejor amigo de Tarzán y Terk. Dejó que Terk pasara por encima de él la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando Tarzán está en peligro, sube y le dice que se vaya. (Sergio Pablos fue el animador supervisor de Tantor adulto y Taylor Dempsey del joven Tantor). Desarrollo Tarzan fue la primera película de Tarzán que se animó. Thomas Schumacher, presidente de Feature Animation, expresó su sorpresa de que no hubiera ningún intento previo de animar una película de Tarzán, diciendo "Aquí hay un libro que clama ser animado." Sin embargo, somos los primeros cineastas en haber tomado Tarzán De la página a la pantalla y presentó el personaje como Burroughs pretendía. " Él notó que en forma animada, Tarzán es capaz de conectarse a los animales en un nivel más profundo que él en las versiones de acción en vivo". Después de trabajar en A Goofy Movie a finales de 1994, Kevin Lima fue contactado para dirigir a Tarzán por el presidente del estudio, Jeffrey Katzenberg, que deseaba que la película se animara en un estudio canadiense de animación de televisión por satélite, en el que Lima se rehusaba a hacerlo debido a las complejidades que estaban haciendo animadores inexpertos. Después de la dimisión de Katzenberg de la compañía de Walt Disney, Lima fue nuevamente puesto en contacto con el proyecto por Michael Eisner, que decidía hacer que la película produjera a través de la división de la Animación característica por la cual Lima firmó. Después de esto, Lima decidió leer Tarzán, donde comenzó a visualizar el tema de dos manos que se sostenían unas contra otras. Esa imagen se convirtió en un símbolo importante de las relaciones entre los personajes de la película, y una metáfora de la búsqueda de identidad de Tarzán. "Estaba buscando algo que subrayara la sensación de Tarzán de ser igual, pero diferente de su familia de simios", dijo Lima, "La imagen de las manos conmovedoras fue concebida como una idea de cómo Tarzán se da cuenta de que él y Jane son físicamente iguales. " Después de su estudio de dos meses del libro, Lima se acercó a su amigo, Chris Buck, que acababa de terminar el trabajo como animador de supervisión en Pocahontas, para preguntarle si estaría interesado en ser co-director. Buck fue inicialmente escéptico, pero aceptó después de escuchar las ideas de Lima para la película. En abril de 1995, Los Angeles Times informó que la película estaba en sus etapas preliminares con Lima y Buck dirigiendo después de que Disney hubiera obtenido los derechos de la historia de Edgar Rice Burroughs. Producción Tab Murphy, que acababa de terminar de trabajar en The Hunchback of Notre Dame, se sintió atraída por el tema del hombre contra la naturaleza en Tarzán, y comenzó a desarrollar un tratamiento en enero de 1995. Para el tercer acto, Murphy sugirió que Tarzán se fuera para Inglaterra, como lo hizo en el libro, pero los directores consideraron que era incompatible con su tema central de lo que define una familia.Para mantener a Tarzán en la selva, el tercer acto necesitaba ser reestructurado redefiniendo el papel del villano e inventando una forma de poner en peligro a los gorilas. En esta salida de la novela de Burrough, un villano llamado Clayton fue creado para servir de guía para el profesor Arquímedes Q. Porter y su hija, Jane.Además de esto, Kerchak fue re-caracterizado de un espalda plateada salvaje como el protector de la tribu gorila. En enero de 1997, el dúo de guionistas Bob Tzudiker y Noni White fueron contratados para ayudar a reenfocar y añadir humor al guión como una forma de equilibrar el peso emocional de la película. El escritor Dave Reynolds de la comedia también fue traído encendido para escribir el diálogo chistoso para la película. "Al principio fui contratado por seis semanas de reescritura", dijo Reynolds, "Un año y medio después terminé, o bien me gustó mi trabajo, o fui muy mala en la gestión del tiempo". Uno de los desafíos que enfrentaron los escritores fue cómo Tarzán debía aprender sobre su pasado. "Cuando Kala lleva a Tarzán de vuelta a la casa del árbol, ella le dice esencialmente que fue adoptado", Bonnie Arnold, el productor de Tarzán, dijo: "Esto es necesario para él encontrarse con humanos y reconociéndose como es uno de ellos" Como una manera de explorar los sentimientos en esa escena, Arnold trajo padres adoptivos para hablar con el equipo de la historia. Otro tema era el racismo intrínseco y manifiesto en el original Tarzan de Edgar Rice Rurrough. Los escritores eligieron conscientemente no incluir ningún carácter africano para evitar este tema. Animación Los animadores se dividieron en dos equipos, uno en París y otro en Burbank. La distancia y la diferencia en las zonas horarias plantearon desafíos para la colaboración, especialmente para escenas con Tarzán y Jane. Glen Keane fue el animador supervisor de Tarzán en el estudio de París, mientras que Ken Duncan fue el animador supervisor de Jane en el estudio de Burbank. Para facilitar la coordinación de escenas con varios personajes, los animadores utilizaron un sistema llamado "scene machine" (máquina de escena) que podía enviar dibujos aproximados entre los dos estudios de animación. Mientras tanto, después de la producción en Mulan, doscientos animadores en el estudio de satélite Feature Animation Florida proporcionaron animación de personajes y animación de efectos especiales donde los cineastas tuvieron que discutir su trabajo a través de videoconferencias diarias entre los tres estudios Keane se sintió inspirado para hacer que Tarzán "navegara" a través de los árboles debido al interés de su hijo por los deportes extremos, y comenzó a trabajar en una escena de prueba. Los directores expresaron su preocupación de que Tarzán se convirtiera en un "chico surfista", pero cuando Keane reveló la prueba de animación a ellos les gustó lo suficiente como para usarlo en la película durante la secuencia "Son of Man". Aunque Keane inicialmente pensó que Tarzán sería fácil de animar porque sólo lleva un taparrabos, se dio cuenta de que necesitaría una musculatura humana completamente trabajada mientras todavía pudiera moverse como un animal. Para descubrir los movimientos de Tarzán, el equipo de animación de París estudió diferentes animales para transponer sus movimientos sobre él. También consultaron con un profesor de anatomía. Esto dio lugar a que Tarzán fuera el primer personaje de Disney en exhibir con precisión los músculos y cómo trabajaban. Para animar a los gorilas, el equipo de animación asistió a conferencias sobre primates, realizó viajes a zoológicos y estudió documentales sobre la naturaleza. Un grupo de animadores también presenció una disección de gorilas para aprender sobre su musculatura. En 1996, el equipo de animación realizó un safari de dos semanas en Kenia para tomar fotografías de referencia y observar a los animales. En el viaje, visitaron el Parque Nacional Impenetrable de Bwindi en Uganda para ver gorilas de la montaña en el salvaje, y consiguen la inspiración para el ajuste. En 2000, Chris Buck repitió el viaje acompañado por periodistas para promover el lanzamiento de la película en video. Para crear los amplios fondos en 3D, el equipo de producción de Tarzan desarrolló una técnica de pintura y renderización 3D conocida como Deep Canvas (un término acuñado por el artista / ingeniero Eric Daniels). Esta técnica permite a los artistas para producir CGI de fondo que se parece a una pintura tradicional, de acuerdo con el director de arte Daniel St. Pierre. Para este avance, la Academia de Artes y Ciencias Cinematográficas otorgó a los creadores de Deep Canvas un Premio de Logro Técnico en 2003. Después de Tarzán, Deep Canvas se utilizó para un Número de secuencias en Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), particularmente grandes planos panorámicos de la isla y varias secuencias de acción. Deep Canvas se utilizó para crear alrededor del 75 por ciento de los entornos en la siguiente película de acción animada de Disney, Treasure Planet (2002). El doblaje Banda sonora Los directores Kevin Lima y Chris Buck decidieron no seguir la tradición musical de Disney haciendo que los personajes canten. "Yo no quería que Tarzán cantara," declaró Lima: "Yo no podía ver a este hombre medio desnudo sentado en una rama romper a cantar. pensé que sería ridículo". La banda sonora fue encargada a Phil Collins, llevado inicialmente en el proyecto como un compositor siguiendo una recomendación.el cual escribió cinco canciones originales para la película: "Son of Man", "Trashin' the Camp" y "Strangers Like Me", que se basaron en sus primeras impresiones después de leer el material de origen, "You'll Be in My Heart" y "Two Worlds", la cual fue escrita para servir como el himno de Tarzán. Collins grabó sus canciones en 5 idiomas diferentes (Inglés, Español, Italiano, Alemán y Francés )para las versiones dobladas de la banda sonora de la película. La música fue compuesta por Mark Mancina, quien había producido con anterioridad música para El Rey León , y el musical del mismo nombre . Mancina y Collins trabajaron en estrecha colaboración para crear la música que complementaría la película, y se utilizan muchos instrumentos oscuros de la colección personal de mancina en la partitura. fue galardonada con el Oscar Academy Awards y el Grammy Awards a mejor música y mejor banda sonora respectivamente, la canción "You'll Be In My Heart" fue premiada en la categoria de mejor canción original en los Oscar Academy Awards y Golden Globe Awards Recepción En el momento de su lanzamiento, su presupuesto de producción de 130 millones de dólares lo convirtió en la película de animación más cara jamás realizada, hasta que fue destronada por Treasure Planet de 140 millones de dólares en 2002. También fue la primera película animada de Disney que se estrenó en el primer lugar Taquilla norteamericana desde Pocahontas (1995). También es el último golpe "de buena fe" antes de la caída de Disney de principios de los 2000 haciendo $171.091.819 en bruto nacional y $ 448.191.819 en todo el mundo. Aun así, el éxito comercial y crítico general no coincidió con el de las películas de principios de los años 90 de Disney. Hoy en día, se ve como un golpe modesto. Sin embargo, cabe señalar que algunos críticos de cine y historiadores de animación consideran esta la primera película de la Segunda Edad Oscura de Disney; Principalmente debido al hecho de que era una salida del formato musical. Premios * 1999 ** Bogey Awards - Bogey Award in Gold * 2000 ** ASCAP ***''Most Performed Songs from Motion Pictures'' ***''Top Box Office Films'' ** Annie - Technical Achievement in the Field of Animation ** Artios - Best Casting for Animated Voiceover - Feature Film ** Blimp Award - Favorite Voice from an Animated Movie ** BMI Film & TV Awards - BMI Film Music ** Globos de Oro - Mejor Canción ''(You'll Be In My Heart)'' ** Grammy - Best Soundtrack Album ** Oscar - Mejor Canción (You'll Be In My Heart) Adaptaciones Una serie de animación de spin-off llamada The Legend of Tarzan fue producida para la televisión de 2001 a 2003. La serie recoge después de la película, con Tarzán ajustándose a su nuevo papel como líder de los simios después de la muerte de Kerchak, y casado con Jane, quien aprende a adaptarse a la vida en la selva. En julio de 1999, Disney anunció que estaban planeando una secuela para Tarzán. En 2002, Tarzan & Jane fue lanzado como una continuación directa a video, con Michael T. Weiss reemplazando a Goldwyn como la voz de Tarzán en la versión original. Tarzan II, una precuela de la película principal fue lanzada en el 2005. Un musical de Broadway producido por Disney Theatrical, también titulado Tarzan, comenzó las previsiones el 24 de marzo de 2006. Tuvo una noche de inauguración oficial el 10 de mayo del mismo año. Después de correr por más de un año en Broadway, el programa cerró el 8 de julio de 2007. Cinco videojuegos de Tarzán han sido lanzados en varias plataformas. El mundo de Tarzán también aparece como un mundo jugable en Kingdom Hearts 2002, y en el remake 2013 de Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix. Diferencias con la Historia original Aunque la película se basa en el primer libro de la serie de Tarzan, Tarzan of the Apes, existen varias diferencias entre este libro y la película, debido a que es una película infantil. * En la película se muestra a los padres de Tarzán escapando de un barco incendiado a punto de hundirse. En el libro los padres de Tarzán son abandonados en la selva por los marineros amotinados de un barco, un bergantín bautizado "Fuwalda". * En el libro, Tarzán nació meses después de que sus padres fueron abandonados en la selva, mientras que en la película, Tarzán ya había nacido antes de naufragar. * En el libro, John Clayton, padre de Tarzán, construyo una cabaña en tierra, y no una casa en un árbol como en la película. * Aunque en la película fue Sabor quien mató a los padres de Tarzán, en el libro, la madre murió naturalmente mientras dormía, y al padre lo mató Kerchak. * El hijo de Kala no muere asesinado por Sabor como en la película, sino que cae de un árbol al soltarse de su madre, que escapaba de la furia de Kerchak. * En la película se muestra a Kerchak como la pareja de Kala y el padre adoptivo de Tarzán, pero en realidad, este es el lugar de Tublat (Nariz Partida), mientras que Kerchak es solo el líder de la tribu. * En la película, Sabor es una leopardo, pero en el libro es una leona, pareja de Numa el león. El leopardo en el libro se llama Sheeta, pero es un personaje menor. * En la película, Tantor es un elefante paranoico y algo torpe, mientras que en el libro es un elefante viejo y sabio, que hablaba con el joven Tarzán en las noches. * El personaje de Terk no existe en el libro, pero fue basado en el simio Terkoz, un gorila hijo de Tublat, que rapta a Jane, y Tarzán, al rescatarla, lo mata. * El combate en el claro de Tarzán contra Sabor, no aparece en el libro. En realidad es la unión de dos escenas: El combate en el claro en el que Tarzán mata a Tublat durante la reunión del Dum-Dum; y cuando Tarzán da muerte a Sabor al ahorcarla con una cuerda fabricada por él mismo. * En el libro, Tarzán encuentra la cabaña de sus padres desde que era un niño, mientras que en la película, Kala se la enseña cuando ya es adulto. Además, gracias a los libros que había en la cabaña, Tarzán aprende a escribir en inglés por si mismo, aunque no conoce el sonido de las palabras que escribe. * En el libro, Kala, la madre gorila de Tarzán, muere al ser atacada por un arquero de una aldea de la selva. * En la película, Jane Porter es el primer humano con quien Tarzán tiene contacto, pero en el libro, Tarzan ya había conocido humanos al acercarse a una aldea para robar flechas. * William Clayton es el guía de los Porter en la película, además de ser un cazador con el propósito de secuestrar a los gorilas, pero en el libro, es totalmente distinto: Es un respetado lord inglés, heredero de Greystoke, y gran amigo de los Porter, además de ser el prometido de Jane durante la segunda mitad del libro, y su esposo en el segundo libro. Tampoco intento secuestrar a los gorilas durante el primer libro, y nunca se muestra como una mala persona, salvo por los celos de la relación entre Tarzán y Jane. * Las propiedades de Greystoke, de las cuales John Clayton (padre de Tarzán) era dueño, son propiedad actual de William clayton, que las heredó de su padre, y este las heredó de su hermano mayor al desaparecer en la selva, por lo que se deduce que William Clayton es el primo de Tarzán. Ninguna de estas relaciones es mostrada en la película. * Un personaje muy importante en la trama del libro (y sus secuelas) es Paul D'Arnot, oficial del barco francés que fue a recoger a los Porter al finalizar su expedición. También se hizo gran amigo de Tarzán cuando este lo salvo de ser devorado por canibales, y como agradecimiento lo llevó a Inglaterra, a averiguar quien era realmente Tarzán, y después a Estado Unidos, a buscar a Jane. A pesar de su importancia, este personaje es omitido en la película. * Otros personajes omitidos en la película son Samuel Philander, compañero del Profesor Porter; Esmeralda, criada de Jane; Tublat, pareja de Kala; Michael el Negro, Líder de la revuelta en el Fuwalda; Bolgani, Gorila líder de la tribu enemiga de Kerchak; Mbonga y Kulonga, líder e hijo respectivamente, de la tribu de caníbales; Numa, el León; y Charpentier, oficial compañero de D'Arnot * Al final de la película, Tarzán se queda viviendo en la selva con su tribu de gorilas y con Jane, pero en el libro, Tarzán abandona la tribu al crecer, para vivir por su cuenta en la selva, y posteriormente viaja a Francia, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos, y Jane se queda viviendo en Estados Unidos casada con William Clayton. Aunque en los libros siguientes, Tarzán regresa a la selva y Jane se queda con él. * En el libro, Tarzán termina conociendo su verdadera identidad como John Clayton hijo, legitimo heredero de Greystoke, mientras que en la película, nunca se entera de su origen, más allá de ver un retrato de sus padres. Curiosidades * Tarzán significa "piel blanca" en lenguaje manganí. * El personaje físico de Jane está basado en la actriz Jennifer Love Hewitt. * Varios fans y críticos de cine consideran que esta película marca el final de la etapa conocida como El Renacimiento de Disney. Ninguna otra película animada de Disney posterior a Tarzán y que no haya sido de Pixar (con excepción de Lilo & Stitch) volvió a tener el mismo éxito de taquilla y de críticas que tuvieron las películas estrenadas entre 1989 y 1999. * Para mejorar el efecto de desplazamiento del personaje entre arboles y lianas se ha recurrido al deep canvas, técnica similar a la que se consigue con la steadycam pero para películas de animación. * Minnie Driver improvisó en gran parte el discurso en el que Jane le dice a su padre y Clayton acerca de Tarzán por primera vez. * Phil Collins compuso cinco canciones originales para la película, e insistió en cantarlas no sólo en las versiones oficiales en Inglés, sino también en español, alemán, francés e italiano. * Phil Collins estuvo a punto de hacer la voz de uno de los gorilas, pero al final hubo cambio de planes. * Phil Collins, para que se le entendiera bien en las canciones en español, las grabó con un lápiz en la boca mientra cantaba. * Tarzán había protagonizado 47 películas, pero nunca hasta ese entonces una de dibujos animados, pese a que el propio Burroughs (creador del personaje) siempre afirmó que esa sería la forma más fiel de llevar su personaje a la gran pantalla. * Para crear los movimientos de Tarzan, Keane se fijó en su hijo, gran aficionado al skateboard y al snowboard. * La multinacional Disney no pudo comprar el legendario grito de Tarzan para la película, no pudo llegar a las cifras que FOX pedía por la patente, asi que crearon una nueva versión de la misma, bajando el tono del grito. * A causa del éxito en taquilla, la casa del árbol en Adventureland de Disneyland, pasó a llamarse Casa del árbol de Tarzán en 1999 (que originalmente era la casa del árbol de la familia suiza). * En la versión americana, el grito de Tarzán en la película lo hizo la voz del personaje de Clayton. * La razón por la que Terk es hembra, tiene que ver con que ninguno de los actores masculinos que se presentaron para el papel no eran convincentes, cuando Rosie O'Donnell audicionó decidieron darle el papel y convertir a Terk en hembra, el Productor de la pelicula argumentó “No hace falta ser hombre para ser un "mejor amigo” * Disney contrató profesores de Anatomía para saber cuáles de sus músculos deberían estar más desarrollados de acuerdo con el hábitat en el que creció. * Cuatro animadores españoles han participado en el equipo de animación. Joaquim Royo como supervisor de fondos, Borja Montoro como creativo del personaje de Tarzan, Sergio Pablos supervisando la animación del elefante Tantor y Juan José Ariza, la del leopardo Sabor. * Para asegurar una calificación "ohne Altersbeschraenkung" (sin restricción de edad) en Alemania un par de escenas fueron alteradas: ** Una escena donde Sabor estaba matando a la descendencia de Kala se acortó ** la lucha entre Kala y Sabor se acortó ** la lucha entre Tarzán y Sabor se acortó ** La muerte de Clayton se acortó Errores * El profesor Porter y Jane se ofrecen a llevar a Tarzán a Inglaterra donde se reuniría con Darwin, la reina Victoria y Kipling. Charles Darwin murió en 1882, el mismo año en que Rudyard Kipling, de 17 años de edad, aún no publicado ni reconocido, terminó la universidad y regresó a la India. * Clayton habla de haber estado en Zambia. Zambia en el momento de esta película estaba dividido en dos regiones llamadas Rhodesia del norte occidental, Rhodesia del este del norte, y Rhodesia del sur que es lo que es hoy Zimbabwe. * Cuando Tarzán conoce a Jane, después de salvarla, trata de comunicarse con ella. Aunque ha vivido toda su vida en la selva no podía estar familiarizado con ningún lenguaje humano, inexplicablemente pronuncia su nombre en inglés. * Tarzán es capaz de caminar con sus nudillos, pero esto debería ser imposible, ya que los seres humanos no son evolucionados para caminar en cuatro patas. * Cuando el joven Tarzán está tratando de obtener un cabello de la cola de un elefante, la profundidad aparente del agua varía drásticamente. * Cuando Tarzán derrota a Sabor, le presenta el cuerpo a Kerchak y lo pone en el suelo. Momentos después, cuando todos se van, el cuerpo se ha ido. * La mejilla de Kala es herida durante su rescate del infante Tarzán de Sabor, pero las marcas de la garra se han ido cuando ella se reúne con los otros simios. * Tarzán tiene lugar en África, pero Sabor es claramente un jaguar, un gato grande que se encuentra sólo en América del Sur y Central. Lo más probable es que los creadores de la película pretendieran retratar a un leopardo. Los jaguares, sin embargo, tienen rosetas más grandes que contienen puntos negros más pequeños mientras que los leopardos son marcados por rosetones más pequeños, vacíos. Los dos animales también se pueden distinguir por la manera que se construyen, con el jaguar que es un gato pesado construido con una cabeza más ancha y una cola más corta que el leopardo. * Los gorilas que levantan Tarzán son gorilas de montaña, que son sólo nativos de Uganda y Ruanda. Estos países no están en la costa occidental o oriental de África, por lo que deberían haber sido gorilas de tierras bajas occidentales. * Cuando Jane se encuentra con el babuino bebé que finalmente roba sus dibujos, el babuino se ve comiendo una papaya. Las papayas son nativas de los trópicos de las Américas, no de África. * La secuencia musical "You'll Be in My Heart" muestra lémures en la selva. Los lémures sólo existen en la isla de Madagascar. * Los jaguares no suelen vivir más de 15 años en la naturaleza, y el jaguar más viejo en cautiverio se registró de 23 años. Es muy improbable que Sabor, que ya era un adulto al principio de la película, todavía estuviera vivo aproximadamente 20 años después para luchar contra Tarzán. Easter Eggs * En la escena donde los gorilas descubren y destrozan en el campamento, se puede ver a Chip y la Sra. Potts de La bella y la bestia; En esta misma escena se puede ver el logotipo característico de Mickey Mouse en el globo terráqueo. * Cuando Tarzán lleva a Jane, su padre y Clayton para ver a los los gorilas, el padre de Jane es volteado al revés, y algunas cosas se caen. El último objeto en caerse es una pequeña figurita de Hermanito, el cachorro de''' Mulan'''. Galeria disney-tarzan.jpg tarzan_ver1.jpg tarzan_ver2_xlg.jpg tarzan_ver3_xlg.jpg Tarzan_2004_cover.jpg Tarzan pelicula.jpg tarzan_3d___teaser_poster_by_jphomeentertainment-d54j9o3.jpg Tarzan_DVD_Cover.jpg Videoteca Tarzan_-_1999_Theatrical_Trailer_1 Tarzan_-_1999_Theatrical_Trailer_2 Tarzan_-_1999_Theatrical_Trailer_3 Tarzan_(1999)_Promo_1_(VHS) Tarzan_(1999)_Promo_2_(VHS) Tarzan_(1999)_Trailer_(VHS) Tarzan_(1999)_Trailer_2_(VHS) Tarzán_-_Trailer_DVD_Edición_Especial "Tarzan"_1999_Blu-ray_Theatrical_Trailer_Digitally_Remastered Ver también * Tarzán (personaje) * The Tarzan Chronicles (Artbook) Enlaces externos * Web oficial para Hispanoamérica ar:طرزان (فيلم) da:Tarzan en:Tarzan (film) fr:Tarzan (film) it:Tarzan nl:Tarzan (film) pl:Tarzan (film) pt-br:Tarzan (filme) ru:Тарзан (мультфильм) sv:Tarzan tr:Tarzan (film) zh:泰山 Categoría:Clásicos de Disney Categoría:Películas Categoría:Tarzan Categoría:Películas de animación Categoría:Películas ganadoras del Oscar Categoría:Disney Renaissance Categoría:Artículos Destacados